


no ships outrun it

by lorcaswhisky (aristofranes)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 02, Unorthodox uses of replicator technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristofranes/pseuds/lorcaswhisky
Summary: There were no clues to explain why it was there. In her office. In her replicator.But there it was, all the same.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	no ships outrun it

“Computer, run diagnostics on replicator four.”

Systems normal.

There were no clues in the security logs. No signs of intruders. Nothing that would explain where it had come from, or why it was there. In her office. In her replicator. 

But there it was, all the same. 

Someone's idea of a joke. A sick prank. That was all.

Her hand shook as she reached to pick it up.

The edges of the fortune cookie were rough under her fingertips. 

She snapped it open. Pulled the slip inside free. Brushed away crumbs and smoothed out the paper.

Two words.

_ Help me _

**Author's Note:**

> Fate has terrible power.  
You cannot escape it by wealth or war.  
No fort will keep it out, no ships outrun it.  
\- Sophocles, Antigone, 951


End file.
